


Panic

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus has a minor panic attack in a movie theater.Note: There should be no other triggers besides the panic attack itself.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> This is for AceOnIce who I've had multiple conversations with regarding mental health struggles and who has written many beautiful fanfics representing different moments of support for those with chronic conditions that make living a "normal" life difficult.
> 
> Part 25 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

During the second preview, Alec happened to glance over at Magnus sitting next to him and noticed that his eyes were closed. He looked closer and found both of Magnus’ hands were grasping desperately at his armrests, if his white knuckles were any indication. _Shit_.

Alec gently brushed his hand across Magnus’, eyes going wide when Magnus’ hand shot up and clutched his. He tried not to think about how easily their fingers had interlaced. Now was not the time to be perving on his friend. He refocused on what Magnus needed and leaned in close to his ear. “You okay?”

Magnus nodded his head if only minimally.

“You’re sure?” Alec checked. “You don’t want to leave?”

Magnus shook his head this time. But his eyes remained closed. Alec could imagine that Magnus probably didn’t want to make a scene in front of their other friends. He didn’t want to be the guy that couldn’t even make it through the previews.

An annoyed shush came from behind them and while yes, Alec would usually be the one shushing people in a movie theater, it was just the fucking previews and his friend was having a mild panic attack. So he fixed the person with his newly patented “Don’t You Dare Make Me Take My Attention Away From The Man I Love” glare and turned back to Magnus. “I will leave with you the second you tell me you want to.” Alec tried not to think about how true that statement was even outside the context of this moment.

Instead, Magnus curled toward Alec and buried his face in the crook of his neck. And while this position was anything but comfortable for Alec and he assumed not for Magnus either, he didn’t care because it seemed to be helping Magnus and that’s all that mattered.

By the end of the previews, Magnus was finally able to shift and face the screen again, leaving his head on Alec’s shoulder. And while Alec wanted nothing more than to never move from that spot for the rest of his life, he knew their bodies would both regret it by the end of the movie. He gently shifted his shoulder out from under Magnus but kept hold of him with his other arm when he heard Magnus whimper. He used the now free arm between them to pull up the armrest. As soon as it was out of the way, Magnus pulled himself into Alec’s side and returned his head to Alec’s shoulder. This time, with Alec’s arm free, he could wrap it around Magnus’ back where it remained for the rest of the movie.

Ask Alec and he’d never be able to tell you what movie they saw that day. He spent the entire time trying to not think about every single point of contact they had between their bodies and control his own breathing. And he couldn’t be sure, but he could swear that halfway through the movie, Magnus started to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> All the love and thanks to [SoWrongItsLottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie) for the freaking awesome graphic!


End file.
